1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a master cylinder included in a hydraulic brake system, and a master cylinder apparatus including the master cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
In a master cylinder including an input piston and a pressure piston, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24098 (JP 2008-24098 A), the pressure piston can be caused to advance relative to the input piston by a fluid pressure in a back surface chamber provided rearward of the pressure piston.
An object of the invention is to improve a braking feeling in a hydraulic brake system having a master cylinder that includes an input piston and a pressure piston.